Haemophilic Necrosis
Haemophilic Necrosis is a highly contagious form of Vampirism, and is far easier to spot than many other forms of Vampirism, it was first discovered in Tamriel in 4E 204, when it caused a civil war to break out between the infected and the healthy, where either wanted to eradicate the other. These vampires have a ghastly tendency to feast on mortal blood and flesh causing some to refer to them as Zombpires. These Vampires are exceptionally vicious. History Originally this disease was created by Malithq in the early third era, as an answer to Molag Bal's Vampiric strains, this was done by making the strain able to infect Vampires as well. Future events In the fourth era this strain made it's way from Natirth to Tamriel, and quickly spread through central tamriel, Skyrim, Elsweyr and the Summerset Isles remained mostly unnaffected while Cyrodiil took the brunt of the hit from this "invasion". Description As the name suggests, Haemophilic Necrosis seems more like a severe disease than a form of Vampirism. It seems a form of coagulative necrosis that develops in ischemic tissue, where the blood supply is inadequate to keep tissue viable. The affected part is dry, shrunken and dark reddish-black. The line of separation usually brings about complete separation, with eventual falling off of the gangrenous tissue. Making Vampires of this strain easily recognizable. Zombpires often dragged their feet and so did not leave clear footprints. Behavior Zombpires are vicious undead, they attack without remorse anyone or anything that moves. They can see, hear, smell, feel and taste, much like they did in life, they also can clearly see any invisible entity. They use their hands to grab onto people and will often never let go until they have killed and eaten whatever they grab be it Men, Mer or beast, sentient or not. Their condition is highly contagious and affects absolutely everything, even Vampires, Werewolves and Dovah. As one of those alone can create an entire legion of themselves by infecting everything living around them. Contraction People can contract this disease by physically coming into contact with a Vampire of this strain and become infected with an organism that may eventually cause Haemophilic Necrosis. Transmission from one person to another usually requires direct contact with the vampire, if the disease is cured before the full transformation occurs then the victim is safe, however should the victim not be able to cure it in time, then he or she would have no chance of salvation. The Painful process is extremely rapid as no more than six hours is necesarry for a full transformation, some lucky individiuals need forty-eight hours for a full transformation but inevitably become Vampires. Interestingly Argonian resistance seems to be completely anulled, as both Lycantrophes and other Vampires are also affected by the Necrosis. Effects A Vampire of the Haemophilic Necrosis strain, resemvle exceptionally powerful types of zombies but are stronger, faster, and more cunning than the basic shambling corpse. Unlike zombies, Vampires retain their consciousness and the awareness of their undead state make them horribly vicious and cruel. Resistances and Weaknesses Resistances The Haemophilic Necrosis Vampire have the same resistances as any Vampire, and more *Poison - Like all Vampires, they are immune to poison *Disease - Like all Vampires, they are immune to sicknesses *Shock - Shock is futile against sufferers of this strain. *Restoration - Zombpires are healed both by Necromantic Healing and Normal healing spells, although only their body. *Sunlight - Unlike other Vampires, these can withstand the sun and are unaffected by it, Weaknesses The Haemophilic Necrosis Vampire carries most of the same weaknesses although slightly more. *Holy items and rituals - These unholy creatures are thwarted by anything considered Holy. *Heat - too much heat will cause them to deteriorate faster. *Fire - Highly flammable, Fire seems a powerful repellant for these vampires. *Frost and Cold - While it won't harm them, their lack of body heat will stop their movement in cold environments. *Silver - Like all undead, Silver will burn through them, like a hot knife through butter. *Monrun Vyth - Being the ultimate undead destroyer, this weapon can outright disintegrate any Vampire including Zombpires Abilities *Blindsight - These Vampires can perceive their surroundings even if blinded, they are not hindeed by spells like Invisibility and Muffle. *Super Senses - Their hearing and smelling are supernaturally enhanced, they can detect the smell of blood for miles. *Insatiable - no matter how much they eat, they will never be satisfied. *Enhanced Durability - These Vampires can take a beating the only way to kill one is to destroy the central nervous system - the brain. *Super Strength - these Vampires have full control of their bodies and can use as much of their muscles as they want at any time. Feeding Unlike most Vampires, Vampires from this strain feed not only on blood but also on flesh, eating every part of the people that they prey on. Cures There are no known cures for this and once a victim fully transformed into a Vampire, the only means of salvation laid in death. But some believe that Molag Bal can cure it like any other strain, unknowing that Molag is not the creator. Malithq is. Trivia *Necrosis is actually a form of cell injury which results in the premature death of cells in living tissue, a real-life disease. *Despite being referred to as Vampirism, Haemophilic Necrosis seems to cause Zombification in victims. Category:Diseases Category:Powers and Abilities